Episode II-V Accept
Episode II-V is the tenth episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis Nanjo and Kumasawa are dead, but when the group returns to check their bodies, they've once again disappeared. Rosa's trust in the servants diminishes as Battler begins to lose faith against Beatrice. But when they learn of an object that could defeat her, George sets out to retrieve it. Plot Summary First Half At 13:15, Genji, Shannon, and Gohda are in the parlor to report that Nanjo and Kumasawa were killed. Gohda has trouble describing the events, as he's still in shock over the fake Kanon killing them before disappearing into thin air. Rosa gets increasingly frustrated at Gohda's inability to speak when Shannon says that "they" came to the kitchen's back door, and Gohda adds that they were also covered in blood with a deep wound. Rosa asks who "they" were, and Gohda keeps panicking. Genji finally says that he thought "they" was Kanon at first. Rosa is excited that her theory was correct until George asks him to clarify. Genji also expresses disbelief, but calmly testifies that Kanon killed Nanjo and Kumasawa before disappearing; they soon realized that it clearly wasn't Kanon. Shannon agrees with their story. Growing impatient, Rosa brings the group to the servant room to check on the corpses. George waits outside the room with Maria as the others enter; strangely, Nanjo and Kumasawa's corpses are gone, leaving only bloodstains. Gohda explains that he locked the door to the room, and Battler thinks about how similar it is to Jessica's room. Battler reasons that Kanon couldn't do it since his master key was on Jessica's body, but Rosa reminds him that Nanjo pulled it out, and had the key on him. Gohda vouches for his innocence again, and Rosa silences him; Beatrice has left another letter. The letter asks the Ushiromiya family if they've made any progress with the epitaph, imploring them to solve it if they want the murders to stop; no other method will interrupt her ceremony. Beatrice ends by confessing that she's borrowed Nanjo and Kumasawa's corpses for the ceremony, planning to give them back later. She's also returning their keys; as such, Nanjo and Kumasawa's keys are found inside the envelope. In the metaworld, Battler expresses his disbelief that Beatrice has, once again, locked the keys to the room inside the room; the servants continue to be suspects. Battler asks where the original servant room key is, and Beatrice gives him several red truths. For one thing, all of the servant room keys are inside a key box in the center of the servant room. Also, it's impossible to enter or exit except by the single door and the single window, and both of those were locked. The door and window cannot be entered or exited through when locked. Finally, it's impossible to unlock the door except with a servant room key or a master key. Battler is at a loss for words, unable to come up with theories; Beatrice mocks him and suggests for him to surrender, explaining all of the mysteries if he does. With Nanjo and Kumasawa's keys in her hands, Rosa declares that they aren't dead; the two of them must have have faked their deaths and are hiding in the mansion, waiting to attack. Gohda swears that the Ushiromiya servants would never do such a thing, and Rosa keeps accusing him of being a wolf, not until they can find Nanjo and Kumawawa's corpses. She assumes the servants were bought off by Beatrice; Shannon protests, and Rosa raises her gun. George defends her, accusing Rosa of going too far. As Shannon starts crying, Genji places his master key on the table. He was given that as a sign of trust, and so thought it necessary that he return it since Rosa doesn't trust him. He motions for Shannon and Gohda to do the same; Rosa understands why Kinzo placed his trust in Genji for so many years. She borrows Maria's bag and puts all the master keys inside, remarking how the only person she can really trust is herself. Maria starts acting creepy again, saying how keys don't matter; Beatrice can open any door with magic. Rosa raises her arm, ready to hit Maria again, when Battler stops her. Looking dejected, he says that Maria was right about everything. As Rosa stands confused, Battler gets on his knee and hugs Maria, apologizing for doubting her so much. Battler has given up completely and now believes in Beatrice; he sheds tears as Maria questions him. She hugs him back, saying that they can solve the epitaph together like Beatrice wanted all along. Genji and the servants have decided that they'll stay in the kitchen and won't enter the parlor without asking permission first; Rosa wonders if they'll be able to trust each other again when the typhoon passes. Genji notes how furniture's fate is determined by the family; if he were to die, he hopes that Rosa would regain her trust in them. Gohda tearfully says that he'll be ready to cook more food for them. Rosa apologizes to Shannon for being mean to her, expecting Gohda to make a good breakfast for them and to have tea with Shannon. George then announces that he's accompaning Shannon and the servants as his personal decision. Rosa locks the door to the servant room, and George's group walks off, leaving Rosa, Battler, and Maria together. When they're out of sight, Rosa reaffirms her distrust for them, surprising Battler. She can't believe them when the servants say there's only five master keys, thinking there's a duplicate somewhere. Battler objects to her declaration, shocked that Rosa would trample on their hard work and even take their keys away, suspecting the servants to the very end. Battler doesn't take this too well in the metaworld either, asking Beatrice to tell Rosa that there are only five keys; she'll do it if Battler agrees to submit and become her furniture. Beatrice continues to taunt him; she can tell Rosa there only five master keys at any time, cackling as thunder strikes. Second Half At 18:00, George hears the entire story of what happened in the servant room; Gohda wrestled with a fake Kanon, and Shannon defeated him with a spiderweb. Shannon clarifies that she heard a story long ago where evil spirits lived on Rokkenjima, and spiderwebs were used in charms to repel magic. She laments how she destroyed the sacred mirror in the shrine long ago, releasing the spirits' power and making Beatrice stronger as well. Shannon then remembers that Natsuhi was in possession of a similar mirror; Genji explains that Natsuhi came from a family of Shinto priests. George then formulates a plan to retrieve her mirror to resist Beatrice; however, the mirror is inside Natsuhi's room, which is locked; the key must still be on her corpse. Genji can't go with them to retrieve the mirror, as he must be available at any time for any orders from Kinzo. As George, Gohda, and Shannon leave the kitchen, Genji notices a golden butterfly floating behind him and throws a knife at it. Inside the parlor, they've stacked furniture against the doors to block them as Battler and Maria try to solve the epitaph like Beatrice requested; no one else should die if they solve it. Battler thinks it's a rule she made up, and Maria insists that the gold belonged to Beatrice in the first place. Maria goes on to explain that magic has to have risk; the lower the chance of victory, the greater the power. Beatrice's power comes from enacting the resurrection ceremony, with the risk coming from the family solving the epitaph. This is a promise that Beatrice has made. George, Gohda, and Shannon arrive at the chapel. They broke a window with a rock in order to get in; Shannon is asked to retrieve the key from Natsuhi's corpse, being a fellow lady. She grabs it when suddenly, swarms of golden butterflies appear around them. The three of them run to the door and struggle with the lock as Beatrice appears, floating in midair. The group watches in awe at Beatrice's presence, who plots to kill them. George gets the door open, and they run back to the mansion. They arrive at Natsuhi's room and search the dresser for the mirror; it's inside a locked jewelry box. George starts prying it open as they hear Beatrice's laughing; Gohda runs to close the door and sees goat butlers coming down the hall. He locks the door, but it magically unlocks; he tries it again, and Beatrice mocks him, saying the locks are no match for her magic. Gohda then tries to hold the door closed as a pair of arms reaches through the door and picks him up; Beatrice has summoned another one of her furniture, Beelzebub of Gluttony. Gohda falls over dead when Beelzebub transforms into a stake and flies through the door, piercing his chest. The door opens, and the goat butlers begin marching in. They outnumber George and Shannon and block the entrance as Beatrice appears, laughing all the way. Teaser Kumasawa narrates the preview, annoyed that she couldn't find her flan. She says it was to be her afternoon snack, and was her personal favorite flavor: Mama's Milk. The flan was one of a kind, as it was a mold Gohda made out of Kumasawa's breasts. She begins extolling the virtues of flan, her voice echoing with every mention of the word "flan." Kumasawa then says the next episode title, noticing that Kanon has something around the corner of his mouth. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, to accept means to agree (eg. you accept a draw or accept a piece's sacrifice, capturing it). Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode